Darkness?
by potterinu
Summary: Harry talks about the manipulations he's suffered over the years.


Evil?

A/N. I just wanted to write this one day randomly. I was going to delete it but decided not to after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I've never really had a true home. The Dursleys were just a place to stay. I thought I had Hogwarts for awhile. That idea came crashing down around me. After Sirius died life really came into perspective for me. Trusting the first people to be kind to you in your whole life is not the best idea. Especially if they were the ones who put you in your original position.

Growing up was real tough on me. Getting beaten up by my cousin gang of thugs almost daily was bad but my uncle was the worst. So when Hagrid showed up I clung to him and by doing so to Dumbledore's manipulations. Life had seemed to have real hope for once. All at once I learned that my parents were magical coming from a world of witch's and wizards. At eleven years old wouldn't that idea enchant you? I was an ill-treated orphan for crying out loud.

I was so ignorant. So many people preaching that my parents were so wonderful, and I was so like them. My parents were far from perfect. My father was a big popular, jock, bully. My mother was pretty face with high opinions of herself. How was I to know that though. The only one who ever really criticized them were Snape and the Slytherins.

Prejudice against that house is ridiculous. Why would you judge a whole group of people by someone who died over a thousand years ago? Over a thousand years any story would be embellished as well. Today the houses are more like social groups anyway.

Hufflepuffs are hyper kinda geeky or overly shy kids. The Ravenclaws are studyaholics over obsessed with grades or kids who just like to read a lot and don't like to stand out to much. Gryffindor's are preppy cheerleader/jock group mostly. The Slytherins are the sophisticated Goth or punkish group. All houses have mean kids or bully's its just bad reputation that makes Slytherin have a bad name.

Some of the things about Slytherin are true. A lot are stuck up but so are Gryffindor and the rest in their own way. Though weaker in body from inbreeding have more powerful magic usually. There are exceptions like to all rules but that's what they are exceptions. I'm not saying that bringing in new blood is a bad thing it's necessary for the race. A lot of kids like to have something to brag about. That means their kids not that their evil.

Anyway it's mostly Dumbledore's fault. There are so many places where he could have improved my life if he had tried. He's got that Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards thing going for him. It wouldn't have been hard for him to get Sirius a trial. It would have ruined all his manipulation plans to have Sirius raise me though. There is no way that he did not know most of what happened in that school. It is impossible that there were no better teachers anywhere than the Defense ones he gave us. My life at the Dursley's. He knew all I went through growing up. Arabella Figg saw it all and reported it. The only reason he had her there was to make sure I didn't run away. Those are just a few examples.

Every year I ended up facing Voldemort and his followers. Isn't it convenient that I happened to overhear or happen across thing at exactly the right time? Isn't it convenient that although Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hitodama, and Salem institute tried their best to send me letters the only ones that even got in the house were from Hogwarts? The only reason I know these were sent to me at all is from a visit to the Salem institute and some later investigating.

The old geezer needed me at his school to mold me into the Golden Boy. My first couple of years there he hardly even talked to me himself. He used others like McGonagall and Hagrid to install his ideas in me.

Killing muggles is completely pointless. They have nothing to do with the Wizarding world. It's the muggleborn and halfbloods that are the problem. They could easily with a bit of proof show the whole muggle population about magic. I personally think that they should just take precautions or bind their powers. Some believe its best to destroy them. It's a harsh world much worse things have been justified in history.

The dark arts too. Why are they so awful? Its intentions that make the curses powerful. Like Bellatrix told me you have to want to hurt them. Plenty of spells that are so called dark have very good purposes. Medical is on the top of that list or others that basically power up the body like steroids without the bad consequences. That spell is dark.

The wizarding world need to be more open minded about a lot of things.

My name is Harry Potter and I have no side to fight on anymore.

A.N. It's kinda boring I know sorry.


End file.
